


obedience

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Obedience Kink, PWP, dom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Victor is breathless, hopelessly unable to do anything other than lie there and wait to see what Yuuri will do next.Yuuri whispers, breath hot on Victor's flushed collar, "Do you want to be my good boy tonight?"His mouth goes dry. He desperately wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: so like, you ever gonna chill or nah  
> myself @ me: nah  
> me @ myself: aight cool, good to know
> 
> self indulgent schmoop 8)

Yuuri purrs as he pins Victor to the wall.

Victor sweats, following every minuscule movement that Yuuri makes with his eyes. Dark, slicked back hair is coming down slowly, flyaway strands fluttering in front of his shining eyes. His lashes are long and beautiful on his tan cheeks, and Yuuri never fully closes his eyes when they kiss, too obsessed with watching blushes creep over all of Victor's exposed skin.

The embarrassing truth of the matter is that Victor is wholly unprepared for being seduced. He is far too used to be the seducer, charming and perfect and devout in his affections. He's unused to being pampered with praise and nearly shamed with pleasure, over and over and over again. Yuuri is an overwhelming force of nature.

Red, red lips skim over pale skin and Victor almost cries. Yuuri pulls down his pants in a slow motion and teases him free, grinning against Victor's erection.

Victor bites his lips when Yuuri whispers over the head and gently places two fingers at his hips, remaining as willful as always.

"So beautiful," Yuuri murmurs like he has not a care in the world, as though Victor is not ready to die for him at any time. When Yuuri opens his hot mouth and takes Victor in, the taller man forgets himself, fingers laced in black hair and moans gutturally escaping his throat while he slumps against the hotel's drywall.

On his knees, Yuuri bobs and massages the underside of Victor's dick with deft hands, leaving Victor hungry for release in an animalistic way. He howls, barely abstaining from begging for more. Caramel brown eyes watch as Victor comes apart. Victor's mouth is moving, but he says nothing, trying not to drool. His fingers are hot in Yuuri's hair and his pre-come is salty on Yuuri's tongue.

He brings Victor to the edge before he slides off of his boyfriend with a slick sound and maneuvers the both of them over to the bed. Victor is breathless and furious and so  _hopelessly_ unable to do anything other than lie there and wait to see what Yuuri will do next.

Yuuri leans over him once he peels his clothing off, whispering so quietly that Victor would not have heard him if he weren't laser-focused on everything the other man was doing right now.

"So," Yuuri opens, breath hot on Victor's flushed collar, "Are you ready to be my good boy tonight?"

Holy.  _Shit._ Victor can't make a sound in response. The words go to his groin embarrassingly quickly and Victor's mouth goes dry. After far too long a silence, he chokes out something affirmative, hoping that he doesn't sound as desperate as he feels.

The shorter man grinds down on Victor and Victor tosses his head back, groaning. Yuuri splays his fingers across Victor's heaving chest and whispers, "I'll be expecting yes or no answers from here on out." Victor nods vigorously, biting his lips when Yuuri leans down and sets his teeth on Victor's left shoulder. "Understand?"

"Yes," he rasps, fingers locked onto the flesh of Yuuri's sweaty hips.

"Wonderful." Yuuri sinks his weight over Victor's thighs, loving the sound he receives as he ruts against the Russian's crotch. They slip together slickly, panting heatedly; they're scrabbling for purchase in hair, over knobby spines and sweaty skin.

Yuuri leaves Victor hanging again to find what he needs to make this evening take his course. When he comes back, Victor's eyes are glossy and his erection is slipping back to half-mast. Still, he can sense cool blue eyes following every swish of his hips, hungrily taking in the sight of naked Yuuri. His body is tight for the season. His shoulders aren't terribly wide, his waist is slim, and his thighs are thick and tight. Victor's mouth is watering at the thought of having those thighs coming back over his own.

"So patient." Yuuri doesn't immediately sink down over him again. Instead, he gently traces the contours of Victor's face with his fingers. The air between them is thick with tension. He dips so that their eyes are meeting and his breath is hot over Victor's lips. "You're really feeling eager, huh?"

" _God_ yes," Victor wheezes, reaching his tired arms up so that he can loop them over Yuuri's shoulders. "Aren't I a good boy?"

Yuuri patronizingly pats Victor's head. "You didn't follow my instructions, so that's a no."

Victor visibly deflates when Yuuri does not kiss him, but the disappointment does not last long. Yuuri's fingers push into his own entrance and the smaller man purses his lips in concentration. Thoughts rush through Victor's mind - concern that Yuuri will be sore, concern that he won't last long enough to make this good enough for both of them - and Yuuri shushes him, seeing how wide his eyes are.

"Tomorrow's a rest day," he says, pushing his ass up to get more range and groaning. Victor moans back in tandem, feeling the downstroke of Yuuri's masturbation against his erection. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes," he breathes. He thinks to himself that as much as this is true, Yuuri has  _no idea_ what the hell he's doing to Victor and it is driving the older man crazy. Yuuri pulls himself open before he twists and carefully puts a condom over Victor. He slicks him up and refuses to ask for help in getting the dick aligned with his ass. Victor sweats, paralyzed by the sight of Yuuri flushed by the labor.

"Ready?" Yuuri asks, Victor's head just moments from Yuuri's entrance.

" _Yes_ ," Victor almost screams, he's so ready.

Yuuri relaxes to let him in, sinking his weight down over Victor and lacing their hands together when he lets out a relieved sigh. Victor lies still, all of his focus and drive concentrated on Yuuri's hot, wet heat. He wants to buck up and force Yuuri to go faster, but this would  _not_ earn him any stars tonight while he was trying to behave.

After a long moment, Yuuri moves, sliding their chests together and licking his way into Victor's mouth. They pull apart when Yuuri sinks his weight back down, the both of them moaning together in pleasure.

Yuuri's brown eyes are shining as he whispers, "Good boy."

Victor tries his damnedest not to come as he says those the words, wanting Yuuri to enjoy this as much as possible.

Tears come to the corners of Yuuri's eyes when he shifts and lets Victor's penis nudge against his prostate. His kisses turn sloppy as he murmurs, "So good. You're being so good right now, Victor."

Victor is  _dying_. He impatiently murmurs, "Yes,  _yes,_ " his hands treading through Yuuri's hair. He kisses and pants, so close to coming that he can taste it, rutting against Yuuri without a care in the world, trying to lose himself in the sensation of Yuuri's enveloping heat and succeeding.

Sensing his urgent need for release, Yuuri stills and grasps Victor by the chin. "You can't come until I tell you that I can, okay?"

Victor groans from low in his chest and Yuuri moans back at the feeling. Reluctantly, he whispers, "Yes."

Yuuri swivels his hips and Victor wants to  _evaporate_. If Yuuri doesn't want him to come, he should stop this as soon as possible, because Victor is  _not_ going to last. When he grinds down on Victor, he grins guilelessly. "Alright. You can come now."

Victor sighs with relief, because Yuuri snaps his hips and the dam is broken. He watches Yuuri's tongue peek out while come slowly leaks out of his ass. Victor sweats, entirely too amused by Yuuri's rush of pleasure, which is evident all over Victor's chest.

Yuuri slides off of Victor and kisses his boyfriend languidly, coming off of his high. "Thanks for being so good for me."

Victor kisses the tip of Yuuri's nose. "The pleasure was all mine." They lie there in their mess for a few more minutes before Yuuri drags the both of them to the bathroom to clean up.

As soon as they step into the shower, Victor nips the back of Yuuri's neck, moving the smaller man's hand over his own ass. "You know, next time, I think I can be an even  _better_ boy." He bends low in the shower's basin, hoping that Yuuri gets his drift.

When he stands again, Yuuri's eyes are hungrily taking in the sight of his shapely ass. "Yeah?"

Victor's face lights up when he gets a little smack for his efforts.

Yuuri smirks. "Somehow, I don't think so." His tongue sneaks out over his lips and Victor yelps as Yuuri bites him. " _Naughty boy._ "

Victor shivers, leaning his weight on his partner and flushing with desire.

Their night, it seems, is far from over, and Victor is so pleased that he could collapse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait for yuuri to destroy victor's ass and propose to him at the grand prix ;)


End file.
